paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Demo Truck
"KabOOOOOOOOOOOOOm." :- Demo Truck Driver Motto Tactical Analysis * BOOM! (Part One): Essentially a transport truck stuffed full of high explosive demolition charges, the Demo Truck does an excellent job of destroying buildings using timed charges. These charges can be planted anywhere; enemy buildings, units, the ground, and even on suicidal friendlies (not recommended). * Bombs Away: The other type of bomb, the Car Bomb Charge, can only be planted on Remote Cars, usually with hilarious results. The explosions create so much shrapnel that they are equally deadly to infantry and tanks, usually taking out multiple tanks in a single detonation. * Short Fused: The Demo Truck explodes violently upon death, severely damaging anything nearby, including unfortunate allies. Though a clever commander can use this to his advantage, it can also be disastrous. * BOOM! (Part Two): An intriguing design upgrade for Demo Trucks was mailed to Confederate headquarters. However, it was blown to pieces by a Demo Truck driver once Confederates discovered that it was an Allied propaganda leaflet. History "BOOM di ya da, BOOM di ya da... BOOM DI YA DA!" :- Lyrics of a common song sung by Demo Truck Drivers Originally, the L-1043, also known as the "Mule", was a logistical resupply vehicle for the Allied Forces during WW2 and throughout WW3. The first L-1043 rolled off the production line in 1952, right in the middle of WW2. Designed by small truck manufacturer Cross Industries, the L-1043 was made for speed and transport capacity and had notoriously poor armor. It was said that a single bullet through the gas tank would blow it up. The "Mule" was capable of transporting up to 500 kg of supplies, be it food, ammunition, or even a spare Colbert Tank to the battlefield. It is, till now, the most common logistical resupply vehicle among Allied ranks. However, the CEO and founder of Cross Industries, Mr J.J. Cross, was a patriotic American, and was extremely loyal to his country. When he realised that the Allies were taking over his beloved country, he covertly joined the Confederates and began supplying them with equipment, including L-1043s. Initially, the Confederates found little use for the L-1043s, other than using them as transports for "stolen goods" from the nearest Boneyard. Eventually, one bright young spark in the form of a Confederate mechanic figured out that if the "Mule" had a tad bit more armour, it could serve as a frontline troop transport. Thus, she reinforced the fuel tanks and gave it to her enthusiastic, if slightly unstable, friend. Five days later, the L-1043 made headline news by completely levelling a nearby Allied supply base and command outpost. This sparked a craze in Confederate "Mule" drivers to load their trucks with every kind of explosives they could find, rename themselves as Demo Trucks, and wreak as much explosive havoc as they could. Behind the Scenes The Demo Truck shares its name with the Soviet Demo Truck from RA1 and the Libyan Demo Truck from RA2. But unlike both of these units (and the GLA Bomb Truck), the Demo Truck is not a suicide unit. Also it resembles the real life counterpart the M35 "Deuce and a Half" truck used by the United States Military. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States